Historically, to match a variety of outfits, or express a variety of moods, an individual acquires several pairs of footwear. Naturally, this can become very expensive, and also result in storage problems. One way individuals will try to alter the appearance of footwear is to decorate shoes, sandals or the like after purchase with additional designs and/or ornaments. For example, to decorate flip-flops, designs or ornaments are permanently printed or attached to the flip-flops. However, since a flip-flop typically includes only a sole with a Y-shaped strap attached thereto, flip-flop decorating options are often limited and difficult to implement. While there are some detachable ornamentation assemblies for various flip-flops and other sandals and footwear, further improvements are possible.